<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Who I Need by whatsanapocalae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296143">Be Who I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae'>whatsanapocalae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Demon Sex, M/M, Masterbation, Nonverbal Communication, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V doesn't get alone time, but when he finds himself in a bed in an apartment, with no one else physically there, his imagination and physical needs take higher precedence over the demons he shares his body with. What he doesn't realize is that one of those demons wants to give him all the physical pleasure he desires, to the point that he'll change himself to match V's whims.<br/>(does not contain bestiality)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The problem, V was finding, was that he had absolutely no time to himself. Even when he was without human company he was in the presence of demons and even when those demons weren't physical he could feel them under his skin. He could feel not just the sensation of ink moving beneath his skin but the emotions that they felt. Usually it was just restlessness and hunger from Shadow and irritation and concern from Griffon. Nightmare just felt like a cold wet thing wrapped around his heart and did nothing to bother him. </p><p>But now, tucked away from the others, in a room all to himself, he wanted to be alone. They had found a half collapsed apartment complex that was solid enough, wouldn't collapse in their sleep, and taken it over. The three of them had their own separate apartments, near one another, and this was to be their base of operations while running through the continuing collapse of Redgrave City, where they spent their days pulling survivors out of the wreckage and paving a way closer to the base of the Qliphoth. </p><p>His clothing had been folded up neatly and put to the end of the bed. His shoes were by the door. He didn't know who's apartment this had been but it was still furnished and the sheets smelled like someone else. He could smell their sweat, the remnants of soap and shampoo and cologne, everything. There were photos on the walls. There were books on the shelves.<br/>
There was food in the refrigerator. There was a personality already here and there was no escaping it. He felt like he was trespassing and he felt like he was in bed with someone he'd known for years and he felt like he was breaking every rule in terms of personal space. </p><p>And he wanted it. </p><p>He wanted someone in the bed beside him. He wanted to roll over and find himself within a pair of strong arms. He wanted lips against his. He wanted to be touched and praised and held down and marked. He wanted to feel home here. He wanted to feel loved here. But in his arms were the ghost of someone he could only guess the interests of, for they were most likely feeding the Qliphoth now. </p><p>His hand skirted over his chest regardless, tattooed fingers tracing tattooed skin. He had done little to explore himself and even now it felt like some delicious sin. Would they have touched him like this? Flicking his nipple, made sensitive from the friction of leather against it he whined and arched his back into his own touch. Would they had chuckled, darkly in their throat at such sensitivity? Would they put their mouth on him and suck and bite until the small nubs were as flushed as his cheeks. </p><p>A heavy purring resounded through his chest, a continuous pleasing sensation climbing up his spine, deep under his skin. He did not think of where it came from. He did not want to think of where it came from. He kept his mind on his hands and on the owner of the apartment, hands leaving his chest for other erogenous zones. </p><p>One hand was at his throat, the other sliding down to his bare thighs, tugging the sheets down and exposing him to the room. Would his supposed lover cover him to keep the chill at bay or would they climb upon him to warm him with their body heat? Would they trust him to be strong enough for their attentions or fear that they'd break his bird-like bones? He pressed down and his head felt heavy, his throat feeling like it was full of clay. His fingers were wrapped around his throat and pressing hard enough that he could not draw breath. </p><p>He did not want to touch his sex, not yet. There was a nagging sensation in his mind that he tried to ignore. He did not want Griffon spying on him but there was little he could do about that. He lay his hand flat on his groin, his cock hard and hot against it, settled heavy on his thumb and leaning against the line of his index finger. He had not seen himself fully erect before and he did not look down to see it now. He struggled to breathe, his head swimming with the weight of his blood and thought of his ghostly partner cooing over him, telling him how they felt about how hard he was, how depraved, how needy of touch that he'd take it even if it was killing him. </p><p>Something was knocking against his rib cage, fighting to get free. He released his throat and his lungs joined it, sucking in breath after breath, particles dancing in his sight. His heart was pounding, his entire torso a cacophony, a settling of different drums and rhythms that he could get lost in.</p><p>A hand wrapped around his cock. Cold narrow fingers. His own. He whimpered at the feeling of it. His fingertips touched on either side and his palm was hot from it. The skin was soft, silky, even with the coarse wiry hair at its base. He didn't have much hair there and, if he had time, if he had a reason to, he thought he might shave it. Would his partner be pleased by that? Or would they like him nice and natural like this? Would they wish that he had more hair?<br/>
Would they want to change him or would he be loved as he was? </p><p>His thoughts were turning dark, his eyes starting to itch. He didn't want to change for anyone. He wanted to be loved as he was, for who he was. He stroked himself, trying to focus on the sensation. The purring in his chest had stopped at some point and there were now needle pricks in his skin from the wrong side. </p><p>He choked on a moan or a sob, was unable to tell which, as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. Being touched like this felt good, felt so amazingly good, he just wished that it was someone else doing the touching. </p><p>And then everything stopped being good, all at once. </p><p>The tattoos on his ribs peeled off and coagulated, turning into a long dark shadow before solidifying. The massive cat was laying upon him and his bones ached with Shadow's weight. His hold on himself fell as he tried to fight off the demon, just push him off. </p><p>"What do you want?" he wheezed. </p><p>The large cat purred and licked at his face, fat tongue scraping against his skin. He was hot to the touch, so heavy, and if it weren't for the timing V would have thought that this could have been quite nice. As it was, he felt extremely uncomfortable, being so hard and actually getting somewhere with it, only to be interrupted by a large cat. </p><p>"Get off!" he groaned. </p><p>Shadow ignored his demands, which was different from how their relationship usually worked. He moved to V's side a bit though, letting him breathe, and nuzzled in against his neck. He was clumsy, hot breaths in his ear, but there was definitely something sexual in Shadow's movements. He didn't want to know about that. He didn't want to think about that. </p><p>"Off!" he ordered again, more strongly and this time, when he pushed he dislodged the heavy demon, scooting out and to the side. He pulled up the blankets, covering himself up. "What has gotten in you?" </p><p>Shadow stared at him, ears back, head down. It was a submissive position, not one that he often took with V. He knew that he was in trouble at least. </p><p>"I'm not interested, if that truly was your intention. You are a cat." </p><p>Shadow stood up, shook out like he'd gotten wet, and looked at V. That purring which V had been stroking his chest, that was him, he was pleased by V's taking an interest in himself or was, at least, pleasured by the sensation of it. He took a few steps over, got in V's space, and headbutted him. It was a very cat move, as he continued to rub his face on V's. </p><p>V reached up, scratched behind his ears, feeling the muscle and fur under his hands. </p><p>"You're sweet enough when you want to be, that's for certain," V chuckled. "How strange is it then, for a copulation between us? He certainly did not shy away from such thing but with you in such a form it just, it doesn't feel right. The very concept has made my body lose interest." </p><p>Shadow looked down at him, eyes so intelligent. The conversation may have been one sided but he knew that Shadow understood what he was saying. He was unsure as to his next move.<br/>

He decided that it included hopping off the bed and taking a few steps away. He shook again, spines and spikes piercing out of his fur. He cycled through a few motions, none of them hitting the walls or furniture as he explored his options. V sat up and watched him, his half hard cock forgotten completely, more interested in whatever Shadow was thinking of.<br/>

Shadow's front paws burst into porcupine quills before the spikes connected and shortened down, making the shape of fingers more than paws. His head shot forward, losing shape and coming back as a smooth black orb. Slowly those large cat eyes opened within it, too big and too strange to fit correctly. He growled as he shuddered and dragged his legs up and into himself and there was a deep unsettling sound from within his body, like the snapping of bones, before those limbs became visible once more, shaped like slender and weak human legs. </p><p>He looked up at V and there was nothing truly human or catlike about him now. He looked like a monstrosity of dark ooze if anything. A hand came up, as if asking for help, the body needing to stand, but before V could move towards him he dragged his hand back. He held it to his chest, entire body tight and curling in on himself. A long shudder and the new body burst. </p><p>It took too much energy. Shadow was stuck as a ball of purple and black pulsing energy. V pulled himself up and out of bed, wandered over to it. He didn't understand. They could feel his emotions and he could feel theirs, but this was not expected. Shadow had tried to change his shape, for V, to please and pleasure him, and had forced it even passed his own knowledge of too much. </p><p>V scooped the ball of energy up in his arms and brought it back to bed. All the restless energy of his earlier desire was gone now and he was left with confusion, worry, and Griffon insulting Shadow's idiocy in his mind. At least that was one demon he could communicate with with words. </p><p>Together, under the blankets, V didn't let go of the orb or the curiosity. </p><p>Sometime, in his sleep, he felt arms around him, felt himself be held, and felt human lips against his clavicle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow had not come back to himself by morning, was still an orb of energy. V had to lend him his own strength, however little that was, to get him back to his true form ad then he soaked him back up into the hollows of his ribs. He got up, got dressed, and Griffon pulled out of him on to sit on his shoulder, as he opened the door. </p><p>"You think we're gonna be ready, V?" Griffon asked, keeping his voice hushed, not quite a whisper, but quiet enough that Nero wouldn't hear him from down the hall. </p><p>"And what do you mean by that?" V asked, heading down towards Nero. Nero hadn't even waved to him, perhaps he didn't know V was out and about yet. He was going down the hall further, to the apartment that Nico had taken over. </p><p>"I mean, pretty kitty's exhausted. It's his own fault, not thinking with his head, as per usual, but still, when we get in a fight he's going to lose energy quick. It will just be us." </p><p>"You wouldn't happen to know what's gotten into him, would you?" </p><p>Griffon sighed, adjusting his grip and weight on V's shoulder. "We can feel your emotions, kid. We live in your skin, everything you feel, we feel too. He's noticed how pent up you are lately, how needy you are, and he knows he can help."</p><p>"You're telling me that Shadow has a carnal need because I have one. Yet you and Nightmare do not seem to be as affected by it." </p><p>The door opened and Nico sprang out of it, immediately regaling Nero with tales of the rats and cockroaches that had kept her company as she worked through the night. Truly V didn't know when she slept, because she dumped a few buster arms into Nero's hand before grabbing her gear and finally noticing that V was there. </p><p>"I think with my head," Griffon whispered, "Nightmare hardly thinks at all. Shadow though, he's got himself a bit of a crush." </p><p>V waved to Nico and hurried up to join them. It caused a pinch in his hip but he ignored it. He wouldn't call on Shadow more than he had to, not with how he'd wasted his energy throughout the night and how much he would need him for other things. </p><p>"So, you have any uninvited guests last night?" Nico asked, glaring at Nero. </p><p>"Only dreams," V shrugged, "It is strange, sleeping in a room belonging to someone else. I kept expecting that he would return in the middle of the night." </p><p>"Well, if he did, you just shout loud enough and we'll be there." Nico got down into a fighting stance and threw a few punches into the air, "No one's giving you trouble, not with us around." </p><p>That made V stop for a moment. Every thought in his mind just fizzled out for a moment and he stood there, staring at her. She didn't notice, she was too busy turning her imaginary punches into real ones, slugging Nero in the shoulder playfully. They would defend him, and, even though it was said jokingly, he knew that to be true. He had demons to protect him but also a human and a demon hunter. They cared about him. He didn't know what to say about that, what to think. </p><p>No one had cared about him like that before. </p><p>It felt like ink running down his arm and he breathed, looked down. Darkness swirled around his fingers, forming a parody of a human hand. It was all black with deep purple tattoos that matched his one, the fingers too blurry and ending in wicked claws. The claws did not cut him as Shadow held his hand and squeezed, reminding him that he wasn't just protected, but also loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V cradled Shadow in his arm. The fight had been ferocious and he and Nero had taken separate paths an V was certain that his his path was easier, at least it terms of the terrain, but that didn't mean the battles had been simple. There had been Chaos in his path, as well as Empusa. He hadn't expected that, not until the Qliphoth was more mature. He'd thought they'd just be dealing with the small fry. </p><p>He wiped at his face, feeling the blood there a long stripe of ooze, coagulating. It was minor, it didn't matter. He'd been stupid, let himself get too close to the fighting. He had other people to fight for him. Or demons. Usually he could call Griffon to him, get dragged out of the way, if things got too dicey, but Griffon had been too far. There had been too many enemies. </p><p>He was curled up in a corner, in an abandoned doorway, and he felt so drained, his energy flowing out of him and into the orb in his arms. Shadow had been the one to jump in front of him, had expanded and wrapped around him like and armor, been the one to take all the hits. Now he was exhausted, even more so than when they'd started. </p><p>"Foolishness," he mouthed, stroking Shadow's core. "Utter foolishness. What were you thinking, little one?" </p><p>There was a pulse and some black ooze, still too weak for a real form, spilled out of the orb, wrapping around his hand, sliding up his arm. It was possibly wrong and he should say something, push Shadow away, but there was so much love in the demon's touch. He'd protected V, more than anyone else ever had, and he loved V, he knew that now. He held onto Shadows slippery shape. </p><p>"Take things slow," he urged. "I will take care of you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke to hands on his hips, rolling them up, his cock hard and straining in a stranger's bed. The hands that wrapped around him, stroking his hot and heavy cock, were warm, soft, and they felt so good as they worked over his shaft. He couldn't help but moan, his breathing shaky, turning his head and burying it in the pillow. He rolled up, asking for more without words, without opening his eyes. </p><p>A pair of hands rose up, cradled his jaw, a thumb slipping in past his lips. He sucked on it, glad for the distraction, anything to keep him from coming too soon, from losing control. He wanted more, needed it, could feel his orgasm build. He wanted to feel wetness around him, wanted to sink in deep but he also wanted to be spread open by fingers, wanted to know what that felt like. He knew it was possible, though he hadn't had the opportunity to try. </p><p>Lips pressed against his, beside the fingers. They were deeply textured, not chapped but grooved, and pressed up, wanted more, demanded kisses as he started to hump, the rhythm bordering on frantic as he drew closer. </p><p>Fingers trailed down his ribs and it felt so good. No one had ever touched him like this. No one had touched him. He wanted it. He wanted to press in. He wanted this body to pin him down, to take him apart, to apply so much pressure to him that their atoms melded together.</p><p>The hands on his cheeks moved, ran through his hair, making his scalp tingle. Nothing was gagging him now and he whimpered, pelvis stuttering, at the pleasure. </p><p>There were at least three pairs of hands, he realized, sobered by that realization, eyes shooting open. It was too dark to see but the figure above him, only touching him with his hands and mouth, was definitely not human. He pulled away, grabbing the match box from where he kept it on the table and tore a match against it, breaking it but at least the room was illuminated, not that it helped. The figure was pure darkness. </p><p>He lit a candle before the match burned through and shook it out, the light spreading further. </p><p>Shadow, in his normal cat form, was lounging on the bed, taking up the space that V had just been lying in, panting gently and looking up at V. There was a voice in his head, Griffon's worriedly trying to figure out what was going on, having been woken up by V's own panic. </p><p>"Was that you?" V asked, as if there were three other people who could have snuck into the room to molest him in his sleep and his demons wouldn't have woken up. </p><p>Shadow's paws lengthened into hand shapes and, a little guiltily, he gave V a slight wave.</p><p>V breathed, forcing his heart to stop thundering in his chest. This was fine, he was fine, he knew Shadow's intentions and it had felt so good. He trusted Shadow, he did, and he wanted to feel like this, but he hadn't been expecting that. </p><p>"You can't do that," he said even though his cock was still hard and aching between his legs and he wanted it so badly. He wanted more. "You can't just take what you want without my consent." </p><p>Shadow's ears went back, his head down, and his tail swished behind him. He knew that what he had done was wrong, V was certain of that. He didn't know if Shadow know why it was wrong though. He climbed back into bed, mentally telling Griffon to go back to sleep, and lay against Shadow, feeling, not exactly warmth but some pleasing sensation from Shadow's fur against his bare flesh. He stroked down Shadow's fur. </p><p>"It's not that I don't want you, you felt so good, I wanted more, it's just," he tried to explain it but his reasons felt far more human than they did personal. "it's that I didn't know what was going on. I thought someone had broken in. I need to know what's going on." </p><p>Shadow bumped his head against V's, in way of apology or claiming V wasn't sure. </p><p>"You wouldn't let that happen, would you?" he asked, rubbing Shadow's ears. "No one could sully me if you were there, you proved that to me earlier today, you would protect me from anyone who tried to take me in the night." </p><p>Shadow licked his cheek, the cut from earlier hardly more than a scab. He chuckled, deep in his throat, at the sensation. </p><p>"I know you as you know me," V smiled, and he lay back, resuming a pose similar to the one he had in his sleep. "So get on with it, give me what you please." </p><p>Shadow stretched, his body holding even less form than the cat's. He rolled over and took V's hands in his own, pulling them up above his head, pinning them. It made V feel vulnerable and he stretched his neck, leaning into the feeling of prey. When Shadow bit him his mouth was that of a panther but when he pulled back and kissed the red mark it was with human lips. His face was still not human, there were patches that were human and they shifted in and out of focus, but he couldn't do this if he tried to hold a human form, not yet. </p><p>He had a hand around V's cock again, another pair holding him down by the waist. The eyes peering down at him didn't look so animal, were reading him, were paying attention to how he tugged and pushed, what made V cry out, what made his toes curl. He turned his hand, rubbed his palm over the red head of V's cock. He pressed kisses to V's throat. He scratched down V's chest with nails that felt a bit too much like claws which made him shudder. </p><p>"More?" V hissed, ignoring the hold on his hips to spread his legs, "Please, Shadow?" </p><p>A hand left his hair to wrap around his throat, keep him down. Another hand trailed down his thigh and he was so sensitive, that skin rubbed by the seams of his pants to be more reactive. A finger pressed against his hole and V breathed, forced himself to open his eyes, to make eye contact with Shadow. He wanted this, he really did, and the finger against him wasn't dry, was slicked with the ooze that Shadow was in between forms. He just had to relax, to let this happen. </p><p>Yet, he was frightened. </p><p>"You're not going to let me get hurt," he said, as much as a reminded to himself as a command, "You're going to make me feel such wonders, what I've desired." </p><p>Shadow licked his nose with his sandpaper tongue. </p><p>The finger pressed forward, finding just a bit of resistance. V wrapped his legs around the strange body above him, pulling him in closer. He was so close and still, with the fear of being breached, he was far away from his orgasm. Another centimeter and Shadow had pushed past the tight bundle of muscle and his hole loosened on an exhale, letting him slip so much deeper. </p><p>The hiss turned into a moan. He hadn't expected those tissues to be so sensitive. He had an idea that they would be but it felt so good to have Shadow exploring inside of him. He bucked up, half instinct, into Shadow's grip and, on the downswing, felt that finger press against his prostate, filling him with so much more pleasure than anything had before. </p><p>He did it again, and again, though it didn't take much before he was biting down on a finger that was shoved into his mouth, trying to keep him somewhat quiet as he came, shooting his white ejaculate up against Shadow's belly, as well as his own. </p><p>It was V's turn to pant, his chest heaving, his first orgasm having pulled so much out of him. He was bathed in sweat and he knew that he was going to have to sleep in it, in his own dried cum, until he could shower in the van. There was a rag around, somewhere, but his body felt wrecked and exhaustion was coming over him in waves. He'd heard of the little death but he didn't know what it meant before now. </p><p>But there was a prickish tongue against the tight lines of his stomach, making him laugh, as Shadow licked up his spend from his skin. His hands were once more in Shadow's ears and he could feel that thunderous purr through every joint and muscle in his body. Then, cat once more, Shaodw curled up and lay upon V's chest, the purring lulling him into the best sleep he'd had in this human body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>